Elixir
by monkeyon
Summary: Naughty stuff in the lab with Harry and Nikki. Strictly adult only.


7

Silent witness fanfiction 4

Harry was stretching on his office chair preparing for further back pain as he sat around doing little all day. Nikki didn't seem to be suffering with her back but he had noticed her clenching the nape of her neck a lot the last few days. He started to think about what he could do to make her feel more comfortable.

"Guys we have a case" Leo declared as he walked in stopping Harry's trail of erotic thoughts.

"Whoopee, paper, rock, scissors." Harry smirked

"Actually its two bodies so you get one each."

"So tell us more?" Nikki asked.

"That doctor what not and his new theory on fertility and conception?"

"Is he dead, a lot of people will be happy about that?" Nikki said

"No he still alive and kicking. It's a shame can't be said for this couple, they'd been trying for years to have children, failed an IVF session and gave this new idea a try." Leo waited for a funny remark from Harry but there was none.

"It does sound like natural causes." Nikki mused.

"Well yes, but the house was totally trashed, although nothing is believed to have been stolen."

"Are they here yet?" Nikki asked.

"Yes so scrub up, I've got to be somewhere but will be back in an hour."

Nikki questioned Harry about his silence earlier. He couldn't tell her that all thought had stopped when he thought about him inside of her falling asleep together every night and every day if he had a choice. Her just being there ready to ravage at any moment, Jesus he thought, he was going to get himself in trouble one of these day.

So they stood there marvelling at the couple. It would appear that even the dead people on his slab were getting more action than him. Two hours had passed and they were just finishing up when a loud alarm rang out and all emergency doors shut. Harry and Nikki both tried to find a way out but failed. The internal phone rang and Nikki put it on speaker phone.

"What the hell is happening Leo?" Harry shouted.

"We had to shut you down; infectious diseases will be there soon."

"Bloody hell." Nikki spoke.

"Leo what's going on?"

"That freak of a doctor he made some lotion to go with his new fertility treatment. It's on the news now, test have revealed it works."

"Well done him." Harry remarked, now royally fed up.

"Harry, the lotion it works too well."

"What do you mean?" Nikki asked.

"The two you have on the slab they ended up like the lab rats…..they ….well….they."

"What Leo?" Harry asked

"They kept on going till it killed them."

"Sorry."

"They shagged themselves to death. Nicki, Harry, the house wasn't trashed by intruders; they did in a bid to get it on with each other."

"Shit." said Harry.

"So why are we locked in Leo?" Asked Nikki.

"Because like I said it works too well, if you have come into contact with it then you to could spread it, it seeps into the pores into the blood stream affecting every part of the body."

"So it's contagious?" Nikki sighed.

"Of sorts yes. You need to stay clear of the bodies, I know you wear gloves but wash your hands, avoid any further contact with the bodies till the team get here."

"We don't have a choice do we?"

"No."

Leo hung up promising further progress if and when it occurred. Harry and Nikki did what they were asked and then sunk to the floor resting against the cupboards. Harry rubbed his back as Nikki saw a twinge of pain on his face.

"Harry what's wrong."

"Nothing I'm fine, just I don't know had back ache for days now."

"Old age."

"Thanks."

"Or have you been extending your services to the other half of the female population?"

Harry normally took jibes like this with a pinch of salt but today it affected him. He got off the floor and walked to the other end of the lab.

"Harry what's wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"You're not, look at you? You're pacing the floor and holding your back."

"The other half of the female population are very demanding, can't get enough of me." This was no joke or in fact a brag. His tone was bitter and twisted.

"Harry I was only joking, sorry you took offense."

"No Nikki I thinks it's time we were honest with each other. Tell me Nikki what you think I do when I'm not at work."

"I can't imagine you help out the local homeless shelter." Shit why was she still opening her mouth? Clearly she said the wrong thing first time round and now she was digging herself deeper.

"Harry please stop, stop with this. I don't like enclosed spaces, it makes me nervous. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn, I didn't mean it"

The phone rang. "Harry, Nikki are you two O.K.?"

They both lied "Yes." and "Yes".

"I have been talking to a scientist at the test lab; there are some symptom's you have to look out for. If you are affected you may actually feel quite bad at first, depressed, angry or generally melancholy. This is because you are fighting against the lotions effects, it's the way that it turns you on, denying these feelings seems to heighten the need."

"We're fine." Nikki said glaring at Harry the other side of the room. Every time he rubbed his back she wanted it to be her hand on his bare skin. Shit she was in trouble.

"So whilst you're out there and we are in here what do we do?"

"Hang tight, won't be long." Then he hung up the phone.

Nikki looked at Harry pain stretched out across his face, she was sure he was shaking. She got up from the floor and walked to him but he backed away and spat spout of saliva when he told her not to get any closer.

"Harry."

"Don't come anywhere near me."

"Harry I think you need to calm down." Harry smiled

"You do a lot of thinking don't you Dr Alexander? I think that's your thing, thinking not doing."

"Harry what's wrong with you?"

"What if I did my back in last night, with some women under me taking me for all I got and more. What if it was the most energetic sex ever in the world and what if it was like that because I had fallen in love with her, don't I deserve happiness. What's wrong with me taking a woman from behind as she pours me a coffee at the kitchen side? What's wrong with that?" There's a pause, a silence and Harry looks at his feet and then at the ceiling.

"Tell me Harry how many have you taken over the kitchen sink in your flat where you pour me coffee? How many on your sofa where I sit and watch a DVD? How many in the car where you let me rest my head on your shoulder? How many women shared a bottle of wine with and then led them to your bedroom, somewhere I have never been?"

Nikki was in his face now screaming at him at the top of her voice, he grabbed her neck and held her head in front of his "Fucking thousands, why have you got a problem with that?"

Nikki looked him in the eyes "Yes, they're not me." A four worded sentence had never seemed so long to Harry as the words echoed around his skull as blood rushed elsewhere. They were franticly kissing each other, Harry having moved his hand from her neck to her shoulder. It was becoming a problem as they just wanted to do it all there and then with each other. She wanted to take his cock and put it in her mouth, he wanted to be in her or tasting her or both. All the passion in the world and so many ways they knew they could release it.

The phone rang but not one of them answered it. The phone rang again and they broke the kiss to press the receive button on the phone.

"You two alright?" Leo asked.

"Yep, we were engrossed in a game of eye spy" joked Harry. "The team will be with you soon, there's a delay some nut job left his holdall on the train and it started leaking fluid"

Nikki looked at Harry's cock having already relieved him off all his lower half of his clothes. The holdall on the train wasn't the only thing leaking fluid.

"Was it safe?" Harry took a breath as Nikki licked the head of his cock to savour all that had released.

"Yeah, just a sports drink in the end why they have to make them bright colours."

"Do we have an E.T.A?"

"About an hour."

"We'll see you then." Harry cancelled the call. Harry didn't give a shit about whether he was effected or not they knew the answer to that and he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to be rescued, he just wanted Nikki's lips around his cock, which she did.

Harry came so hard and loud he knocked Nikki to the floor, after recovering he sought her on the floor and asked if she was o.k. "I need you" she replied. They needed each other. Before he thought it was biological possible Harry was ready for her. He pounded away at her as they lay there, the two dead bodies forgotten about. Harry felt Nikki's release and then after one thrust more he too came. He goes to pull out but she keeps herself under him.

"Stay." she whispered

"O.K." Harry sighed. Still in her as he knew that's what she wanted he moved their bodies slightly and then began to suckle her breasts, her nipples teasing at his lips as they hardened for him. The phone rang but they knew if they answered it they would have to separate themselves and Nikki could already feel Harrys cock buried in her turning to rock solid as he makes her come by stimulating her breasts. The phone rings a few more times by which time Harry had come again after Nikki's orgasm crushing him as she did.

They are not sure at how or when they had decided to separate before the infection team came into the lab. Neither of them wanted to be apart but some common sense returned to their sex addled brains.

They were kept in hospital overnight and Leo took Harry home in the morning and Charlie dropped Nikki off at hers. Both slept in their beds for most of the day. It was only late afternoon that Harry was disturbed by a loud buzzing sound.

hope you are o.k. N

Harry franticly typed fine, you

k, we need to talk

really what about

harry don't play dumb with me

the docs kept asking me all these questions

me too

couldn't remember much, I lost time

me too

I just remember feeling really sad, then really,,,,,,,

horny

very

Harry was realising how much he did remember. It was true after the event he struggled to regain any coherent thought, couldn't tell you his name at one point. However it was all coming back to him and it is making him yearn for more. His body was responding to his want.

what you doing now

in bed

can I join you

There's a knock at the door. Harry has nothing on and just wraps his bed sheets round his waist trying to hide his erection. He opened the door to see her there just wearing a baggy t-shirt and jeans, he could see she had no bra on, her nipples were on parade, he stared.

"Are you going to let me in?"

Harry grabbed her in over the threshold and then over to his sofa. He was grinning big and proud. He was about to make Nikki one of those women whom he had on the sofa, not the way he normally did, for lazy drunk convenience and just for the shag, this time it was because they wanted the sofa to be their apparatus for giving into each other.

In between the kissing Nikki tries to think things over "We shouldn't still …be…effected by the…..lotion."

"I don't….think….we are. I think….I just….want…..you, always…..did.

They gave up talking as Harry laid Nikki down on the sofa and removed his bed sheets from his waist. Harry tugged at her jeans, pulling them off, she hadn't been wearing any knickers. He started at her toes and kissed every inch of her body up and down again skipping past her hottest parts.

That night Harry had his Nikki everywhere she'd ever imagined others had been and come, for a small part she was sad to know women had had their way with Harry but she assured all he had learnt with them was what she experiencing now. He was an amazing lover.

It was 1 in the morning when she woke feeling new sensations waking her from her dreams, she could feel him having grown inside and was now spilling into her and she revelled in the feeling as Harry slept soundly.

In the morning she could feel him hard again and wondered how quickly she could make him come. She rolled on top of him and straddled him, never leaving him. Harry wakes as he felt the weight on his lap.

"Morning."

"Morning, how did he get in there."

"I don't think he left, he's been snug and warm all night."

"Really."

"Yes, about 1 this morning he woke up and shot off a lazy load."

"And you didn't wake me."

"You were so handsome asleep."

"You don't mind?"

"Never."

"Now where were we?"

"I was about to ride you". with that she started to move her hips just slowly brushing his pelvis back and forth but then as she could see it was having an effect on Harry she lifted herself almost all the way off and then pushed back down, she combined the two moves till Harry was squirming, he wanted to grab her, pull her over to him for a kiss and a squeeze of her bouncing breasts but she captured his hands and held them above his head.

"I'm going to come soon; I don't think I can hold on much longer."

Nikki leans to his ears and whispers to him "Then cum for me baby, come for me."

"What about you?"

"I want you to come for me, fill me up till I burst. Fill me till I'm overflowing, till it pours from my core with every step I take. I want to feel it dribble from me for days."

"Oh Nikki." Nikki continues to ride Harry and he soon fills her up. They spend the whole day like this knowing they were back at work tomorrow.

….

They kept their relationship secret for a while and decided never to tell anyone how their relationship started. However after three months of non-stop sex, some of which occurred at work Nikki had started to feel tired and a little sick. Harry's eyes widened when he got home early from doing the night shift to find Nikki with the pregnancy stick in hand fretting.

Harry scooped her up and took her to the bedroom.

"You don't mind?"

"We're having a baby. What's to mind?"

"We didn't plan this."

"Didn't we, we never ever discussed protection?"

"That would be obvious now wouldn't it, so you're o.k."

"No. I'm ecstatic, that is if you want the baby."

"Of course I do, I was just worried we never had the conversation."

"You were always too busy demanding sex from me."

"Really, I think you find it takes two."

"And now there are three." Harry went in for a long passionate embrace. That night was the first night they didn't have sex and he just cherished Nikki's body as if she was a goddess that she was to him, she was going to give him his sire.

The following morning they both sat Leo down and told how they were a couple and had been for a while. Leo was over the moon and congratulated them both and then they revealed about baby Harry or Nikki.

Ella Cunningham was born to the world to loving parents who married not long after her first birthday. Her brother Edward Cunningham was born nine months later.


End file.
